Can't Find You Anywhere Else
by AllosaurusLover
Summary: About 2 year after Rio. Jewels pregnant, but theres a serious problem. Rated T for language and sexual situations.
1. Rain

_I don't own the charachters in this story except a few to be mentioned at a later time. _

**Takes place about a year after Rio ended. Blu and Jewel are "officially" mates. So now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Blu~<strong>

Even in my dreams I'm scared to death of being a father. I'm awake from my dream to a noise outside. I peek out of the hole in the box. Tulio had built a "nest box" for us in a tree near the observitory. It was the squirrel living below us. Jewel, sleepng next to me, didn't move. It was weird thining back, that a year ago, I was living in Minnesota, but now I'm going to be raising a family. The sun was rising, so I decided to go find food. Carefully, I crawled out of the box. God forbid I wake my mate. With the pregnancy, she can get... b**chy. I don't know what I'm more scared of: being a good father or pis**ng off my mate. I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jewel~ <strong>

The smell of passion fruit wafted into my dreams. Sleepily, I opened my eyes to see the small group of fruit and nuts leaning on the wall of our large nest. I looked around, no Blu.

"Yo Jewel!" I sighed. Nico, for some reason, has made it his obligation to visit me every morning. Pedro just came to eat our food. What could you do? They're friends, I guess. "How's it hanging, pretty bird?" Pedro, already nibbling on a nut, asked.

"Fine, I guess. I just want these eggs to come." I said, rubbing my slightly swollen stomach. Thunder boomed outside. "Oh, I hope Blu makes it home soon." (A/N: Blu's part.) Blu still wasn't home and the rain was really pouring now. I hope he found somewhere dry to wait out the rain. "So Nico, not to be rude but, why the hell do you keep coming here?"

"Ouch." Pedro murmured.

"Um... I... uh... just want..." He sighed.

"Ya' know what, never mind." Clearly he couldn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>~Blu~<strong> (A/N: This part takes place where it says "Blus part.")

I was glad I found a dry place to wait out the downpour. I didn't like being away from Jewel. I really didn't like the fact that the hollow I was in was home to 18 piranha/toucans. The feather kid was just about to throw a sharp piece of nut-shell at me as 17 other little piranhas tore my feathers out when a farmiliar bird took over. Rafael quickly became covered in 18 bouncing terrors yelling "Daddy."

"Hey Blu! Good to see ya' _meu amigo_. {meu amigo- my friend} What'cha doin here?"

"Got caught in the rain. Saw a hollow and, well, here I am!" I spread my wings at the last part. "So, uh, wheres Eva?"

Ralphie sighed. "She's on vacation."

I chuckled. "Can birds take vacations?"

"Apparently." Ralphie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jewel~ <strong>

I was trying not to show it, but my stomach as killing me. At this point I knew Blu was stuck in a tree somewhere. "So, Nico, have you ever thought about settling down and starting a family?" I asked.

"But Jewel, you're already pregnant with Blu's kids." I glared at him.

"Well... I guess it'd be nice to have someone to call "son". But, I'm not ready to be a father."

"What about you?" I said, looking at Pedro.

"Like Nico said, you're already pregnant with Blu's kids."

"What the f*** is wrong with you?" I hope my kids are more mature than these two idiots.

"Nah, thats how I roll. I'm a partier, not a family man." Pedro said while still eating the nut. At this point, though my stomach was almost causing me tears, I was glad that the rain stopped and Blu would be home soon.

"Well blue bucket of b**chy sunshine, it's been fun, but we gotta go." Pedro said. I slapped him over the head, making him fall from the box. Good thing he could fly.


	2. Drunken Escapades?

_I don't own Rio or most characters in the story. _

To answer my reviewers:

**Nepsoptic**: huh, weird. I wasn't really going for funny.

**ARSET27**: I don't know how either :)

Without further ado, heres chapter 2!

**~Jewel~**

Blu finally arrived home. After spending the day with Nico and Pedro, I would've been glad for the drooling dog. "So, how was your day?" I joked. Blu pulled me into a kiss. Eventually we had to break it for air, but I knew there were more to come.

"Let's see, I was attacked by 18 little piranha/birds, found that Eva's on vacation, and was offered scotch by Raphael, who now enjoys drinking."

"You didn't have any, did you?"

"No." He assured me, turning red (metaphorically). The last time he had alcohol, well, let's say something happened.

_(Flahback)_

_"Blu, stop it! Get down here!" I yelled at my drunk "boyfriend". He was walking along a farely high fence waving at imaginary "lights"._

_"No! I'm going home! Home, home on the range!" He started to sing. Oh dear lord. I thought. I looked around the beach. I should tell Pedro to stop serving alcohol at the club. I looked around for something to throw at him, but when I looked up, Blu was sloppily flying away. "Blu, what are you doing?" I yelled. I flapped harder to catch up to him. Soon after, he "landed" near Luiz's garage. _

_"Here doggy, doggy, doggy!" Blu called. Out jumped Luiz, donning his Carnival outfit. _

_"Hey, pretty bird. Whats wrong with him?" He asked me, shooting a weird glance at Blu, who was apparently having a staring contest with himself in the saw that almost killed us a year ago. Suddenly he looked at Luiz and jumped on him. "Your pretty." Blu said with a seductive grin. _

_"Uh-uh. Off." Luiz said and tried to shake him off. Blu held on, and ... did something. Needless to say, I peeled him off of Luiz, slapped him, and flew home carrying my passed out boyfriend in my talons. Later, he came to his senses and turned a deep shade of red at two facts:  
>1. He acted like, well, Charlie Sheen.<br>2. I had seen a part of him I'd never seen before. I assured him that I'd see it eventually. I also teased him that it was quite impressive. I continued to tease him for a while, then, amazingly, the fun wore off._

_(End Flashback)_

**~Blu~**

I had grown up in a bookstore. Most of my time was spent reading the animal books, espescially the ones about parrots. I knew what to expect: what to feed my kids, how old they'll be when they leave the nest. That kind of stuff. What I don't know is: if they'll like me, if I could handle it. I also knew what to expect with the pregnancy, but the question Jewel asked me terrified the hell out of me. "Is it normal for me to feel pain?"

_Might be a cliffhangar, might not. Anyway, I probably wont be updating soon due to school starting up again. As usual, PLEASE review. I want to know how to make this story amazing. Go on, review._

**|**

**|  
><strong>**\/**


	3. Bachelor party, bird style

The updates here! Anyway, a usual, please review.

**dragonscale876:** well thanks for giving it a shot :)  
><strong>ARSET27: <strong>yeah, blu being drunk fit in as a little joke.  
><strong>Custom stories and co: <strong>glad to know someone thinks im funny!  
><strong>CoolTeska: <strong>thanks!

Well, heres chapter 3:

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Blu~<strong>**

Tulio was checking out Jewel in his lab. Since she got pregnant, he gave her a monthly check-up. I paced back and forth in the hall outside of the room. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. What seemed like ages later, Tulio opened the door. I snuck in before he closed the door. I flapped up to Jewel, who was resting on the counter. "How ya' feel?" I asked.

"Violated." She smiled. "But beter. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Tulio gave me some medicine and said I would be fine soon."

"Good." I don't know why but I still had a nervous feeling in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jewel~<strong>

Waking up with a green and white face staring at you is not pleasant. The face belongs to Ruby. Ruby is an old friend of mine. According to Blu, she's a Hanhs Macaw. "Ruby?"

"Yep." She was always chipper in the morning. I can't stand chipper. "What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"Just checking up. Wheres Blu?" She asked.

"Getting breakfast." I looked down at her. It was always funny because she was so much shorter than me.

"So, uh, how are ya'?"

"Better. I've missed you. How've you been?" I asked.

"Good. Carlos's good." Carlos is Ruby's mate.

"And the kids?"

"They're growing like weeds." She smiled. "You look good."

"Thanks. You too."

* * *

><p><strong>~Blu~<strong>

"Hey Pedro, where are we going?" Nico and Pedro had blindfolded me and were dragging me to god knows where.

"We're not telling." Pedro said and chuckled. When they finally took the blindfold off, we were in a club that looked looked like their old one. "It's your bachelor party. Enjoy!" Nico said and then joined Pedro on stage. "Blu, enjoy your last party as a free man!" Pedro said before they started singing. **(Sings Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)) **I tried to enjoy myself but I can't; I'm still worried about Jewel. The rest of the day was agonizing, as they kept me all day, dragging me all around Rio. At one point we met up with Luiz, which was _very _akward. Finally, I was able too go home. Ruby was there. Things were weird between us. Before Jewel introduced me to her, she sort of stole some food from me and cursed me out. "Blu! Where've you been?" Jewel asked, giving me a quick kiss. "Nico and Pedro ambushed me and threw me a bird equivalent of a bachelor party. Hi Ruby. Hows Carlos?"

"Carlos is good." She looked outside. The sun was setting. "I'd better go. I'll tell you asked." Off she flew, into the sunset, leaving Jewel and I alone. "I missed you." She snuggled close to me. Before drifting off to sleep, I wrapped my wings around her.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, but I just wanted to update. So, go on... review<em>

**\/**


End file.
